


Sometimes You Don't Belong.

by SassyCat



Series: SYDB [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animals, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fights, Humor, M/M, Past Character Death, Serious Injuries, Sexual Content, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCat/pseuds/SassyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Aria Keehl and I was never one of the people in high school that had many friends or the person that a lot of people got along with. So having to move to a new state was almost a relief. That is until I pried to much and lost most of the friends I had gotten and everything just seemed to get out of hand. But I'm getting ahead of myself, lets go back to the beginning. Two week into Senior year to be exact actually. </p><p>I just hope they forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These White Pills Are Kind.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first Homestuck fanfic but it is the first one that I actually put a lot of thought into.

I was late, I mean, of course I was late. I'm usually never on time for school. 

"Fuck, Sis! Why didn't you wake up?!" She had pulled to a rushed stop at the front of the school in her rust orange KIA Soul. 

"I'm sorry, damn little sis. Since when does it matter? You hate school." Sure, yeah that was true. But this was the first time moving to a new state, it was also 2 weeks into school. I also needed to get the last 2 weeks work from the other classes. Getting out of the car giving her lazy fist bump, I ran towards the school doors.

Sprinting down the hallway to the principals office probably wasn't the best idea I had. Because the next thing I knew I ran right into someone and my ass hit the floor. Hard. "Fucking shit." The first thing I saw was the persons' shoes. One black. One white. Looking up at him then fixing my glasses so the persons face wasn't so blurry. 

He was wearing glasses with red and blue lenses in them, his hair was messy yet neat and he was looking at me with his left eyebrow raised. "You going to get off the floor, or you gonna stay there till the bell ringth?" 

"Oh! Shit yeah. Actually if it's not to much to ask" I stood up brushing off my ass. "are you Sollux Captor by any chance? And if not, would you know where I could find him?" He was about a head taller then me so I had to look up at him. He slowly started to smirk as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 

"I actually jutht took him to the office."

"Okay, thanks. Bye then." I'm sure I heard him snicker but I was to focused on getting to the office to care. 

Once I made it there I walked in, but there was no one at the front desk. I took a seat in one of the waiting seats and waited awkwardly. Someone soon walked into the room, not seeing me as she sat in her chair at the front desk. I cleared my throat as loudly as I could, the lady jumped. 

"Oh, hi dear. Didn't see you there." She looked over her counter to see me. "You must be Aria Keehl, our new transfer student."

I stood up from my seat and walked over to the front desk. "Yes, that's me, ma'am. Um, I was wondering where I could find Sollux Captor?"

"You just missed him. He went back to class, is he the one that is suppose to show you around school?"

"Yes ma'am, he was. Someone that I ran into in the hall said he was here though."

She looked puzzled. "Oh, well by any chance did this person have on a pair of glasses with one blue lens and one red lens on?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes ma'am."

She let out a distressed sigh. "That would be Mr. Captor I'm afraid. He insists on greeting the new students but never takes it seriously."

"Then why do you let him?"

"His parents donate a lot of money to this school. But on another note, I will have to call him back up before this period is over. Hold on one moment." She then picked up the phone sitting beside her and punched in a few numbers before putting it to her ear.

"Yes Mrs. Eva, It's the office. We'll need you to send Mr. Captor back up to the the office. The new student has just arrived."

There was a pause.

"Okay, thank you. Sorry to disrupt." She hung up the phone and turned back towards me. "He'll be back here in a bit dear. You can wait in one of the chairs over there if you would like." She, of course, meant the seats I had just got up from. I walked over and took the same seat I was in before and took this chance to look around the office.

It looked like any other school office. White-ish tan tiling, generic pictures on the overly white walls. Fake plants mixed in with a few real ones here and there. The chairs were comfortable but not to the point that if you sat there long enough that it would just about make your ass fall asleep.

Just as I pulled out my phone to see the time Sollux walked into the office just as the bell rang. He had a pleased look on his face. "Do you have your class schedule dear?" 

I stood from my seat, "Yes ma'am I do." I then sent a glare up towards Sollux. He didn't seem to care.

"Now Mr. Captor, you treat Ms. Keehl kindly." There was a sternness in her voice. "We don't need more complaints."

He nodded a headed back out the door. I said a quick thank you to her and followed him. 

"You're a real ass hat huh?" I was the first to talk.

"And I thought we were getting along."

"That's your way of getting along?"

"Fuck yeah, haha." The laugh surprised me. His mood had completely changed from when I bumped into him.

"Well then we were getting along. I guess." I held my backpack strap tightly as we made our way through the slightly crowded hallway. I'm slightly claustrophobic so having complete strangers bump into me causing me to knock into Sollux was starting to drive me a little crazy. "You think we could hurry up and get to my 1st class?" He glanced down at me. "We're almotht there." We turned down the next hall, it was almost empty, and then we took a left into the 1st classroom. 

"Hi Mr. Davith, we're here to pick up Aria Keehlth' Homework from the patht 2 weekth." Class was just about to start so the teacher just about shoved the papers into his hand then shooed us away.

"That was a bit rude." I whispered as we left the classroom, after he handed me the papers and I put them into my backpack.

"He'th not the nicetht teacher here, but there are worthe." He asked for my schedule. Taking it from my back pocket, I handed it to him. "Lucky for you, he'th the wortht one you have. We have the thame 2nd period, tho we don't have to thtop there. We haven't gotten homework yet." He stopped walking taking a closer look at my schedule, "You have the retht of your main clatheth upthtairth. We have thience together ath well."

I mentally face-palmed at that point. The lisp was cute but something can only be so cute before I just wanna throw something. "Sollux, your lisp is absolutely adorable." I said it slightly sarcastically and then chuckled. 

"Well at leatht I can work a lithp. You know motht people can't." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah you're right. But that doesn't make me wanna tape your mouth shut any less." He dramatically gasped like I had forever hurt his feelings. "Oh, stop and just take me to the rest of my classes."

We had made it to the rest of my classes before lunch is what I had wanted. Sis was going to be picking me up to go to out to lunch and then back home so I could practice the song I was going to audition for Music Class. 

"Tho you're auditioning tonight? But I thought auditions where latht week?" Sollux asked as he walked me to the front doors of the school.

"They where, but my sister called the school and they still have an opening for me. So I'm gonna go for it."

"You playing an inthrament or thomething?"

"No, I'll be singing." He looked a little taken back by this. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just thomeone I knew wath the thinger for the clath." His expression didn't change as he said that though. There was no way that it was nothing, but that is the exact reason why I didn't ask him what was really up.

By the time I made it back to the school I had 30 minutes of time to kill. Walking into the girls bathroom and placing my backpack on the counter next to the sink opening the small inside pocket that contained my Anxiety pill shaking two out onto my hand then knocking them into my throat. I turned on the sink filling my cupped hands with enough water to swallow the pills down. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I stared up at myself in the mirror. My Auburn hair reached just above my waist, my Bad Hair Day beanie firmly pulled over my head covering my forehead. Even though my hair wasn't parted down the middle the beanie gave it the allusion that it was, causing my hair to frame my face and then frizz out as it gets longer. 

My focus went away from myself and to the girl standing behind me. I slowly turned to face her not fully knowing how long she had been standing there and why she was. Her hair was a very dark brown and it went to just below her shoulders, she had these big round eyeglasses on and a large smile plastered on her face. But it looked generally real. 

"Hi! I'm Jade Harley. You must be Aria I'm guessing. Well at least I hope you are." She softly laughed and held her hand out for me to shake. So I did. This just made her smile even bigger, if that was even possible. "Well Aria, we're waiting for you in the auditorium when you are ready. Seeing as how you're the only one up for the part as singer in the class." She then leaned forward ever so slightly, like she was afraid that someone was going to hear her saw something forbidden. "We actually saved the spot for you. Isn't that special?" She then giggled and leaned back to her original position. 

"When you said "we're" who else did you mean exactly?" I hadn't expected anyone but the teacher and the teachers assistant to be there. But that couldn't still be the case. 

"Oh! I thought you knew. The longest members of the band that was formed out of music class will be there as well. If they like you, you'll be the new lead singer. I hope that's not a problem." Her strong smile faded a bit but was back within seconds.

"No, no that is fine. Just wasn't expecting it is all. Thank you for telling me." I sent a small smile towards her and she giggled.

"Well I'm glad. But we should probably get going, can't be here all night." She then turned and started to leave the bathroom.

I grabbed my backpack and shoved my pill bottle into the small inner pocket then zipped the bag closed, slinging it over my shoulder following her out of the bathroom and into the hallway. As we walked, Jade tried to talk to me about something I wasn't very interested in at the time. All I kept doing was reciting the lines of the song I had picked. It meant a lot to me. I knew all the words by heart. But My Anxiety has fucked me over more then once in situations like this so I have to make sure I have everything in check. 

Jade had me walk in through the back on the stage as she walked in through the front to sit and watch. She gave me one last smile before wishing me good luck. I took a deep breath, a few actually. I slowly walked onto the stage and up to where the mic was. There was about 7 people in the audience. One of them being your Sis and one of them being Sollux. He hadn't said anything about being here. I guess he didn't find it very important. 

"Please state your name and the song you will be singing dear." A woman with dirty blond hair shouted up to me. She sounded rather nice actually. 

I cleared my throat. "My name is Aria Keehl and I will be singing You Me Hear by Jimmy Eat World." The audio of the song started up and I waited for my Que to sing then took a deep breath and started.

There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.

I softly placed my hands on the mic stand slightly closing my eyes, getting into the song more as the nerves just melted off of me.

What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.

May angels lead you in.

I started to sway with the music now.

Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.

So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.

I took the mic off the stand and stepped beside it getting more into it then I thought I would.

May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.

I placed my hand on the stand.

And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.

May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.

May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.

May angels lead you in.

As the song ended I looked back to the people sitting in-front of me for the first time since the song had started. I still held the mic in my hand has I let it rest down beside my body. My heart was racing and I had started clenching my teeth. No one was saying anything. Why wasn't anyone saying anything? Did they hate it? Oh god I hope they didn't hate it. 

Just as that thought crossed my mind the teacher stood up and softly clapped. "That was beautiful dear. It really was." I could slightly make up a smile on her face.

"Welcome to the band, Aria!" Jade had shouted up at me, then made her way to the stage and up the stairs to hug me tightly. It invaded my personal space a lot, but it was nice to see that she was happy that I made it in. As she let go of me she giggled. "Daves jaw dropped when he heard what song you would be singing. He's the one with the sunglasses on by the way." She continued to giggle as she pointed him out. "He's the drummer. I'm the Basest and my cousin John, black hair glasses, plays the Piano and Sollux, 3D glasses, plays the Guitar." She pointed each one out as she went along. Of course I knew Sollux. 

I just smiled and nodded until the teacher walked up and asked to talk to me alone.

"I'm Mrs. Diaz. Been with this band of misfits for 3 years now. And by god I'm glad you can sing as well as you can." Mrs. Diaz was a little taller then me. She was quite pretty as well. Her hair was short and framed her face perfectly. She wore black heals and a black pencil skirt with a deep purple blouse. "I gave the practice schue to you mother." My heart dropped.

"Sis isn't my mother, she's my sister." He eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my, I am very sorry. Must have slipped her mind to tell me when meeting me. Once again sorry."

"It's okay. Most teachers make the mistake." She sighs.

"Yes, but I should have known or asked first. You're not the only student here that was raised by a sibling and not a parent." She glances over at the kid named Dave and sighs again. "But on a lighter note. Everyone is very pleased to have a new singer. They really are." She flashed a smile at me then turned to walk down the stairs and off the stage. 

I then took it upon myself to follow her. I really wanted to know why Sollux didn't tell me he would be here. Just as I made it off the stage I was stopped by none other then Captor himself.

"Hey, you thounded really nice." He looked almost upset about that.

"Oh, thanks. I actually wanted to know why you didn't tell me you'd be watching me sing tonight?" 

"The teacher hadn't told uth until we thowed up for clath today." 

"Ahh, okay, guess that makes since." Just then Dave slung his arm over Solluxs shoulders the best he could and held out his hand.

"Dave, Dave Strider." He shot a smirk at me and Sollux shrugged him off his shoulders. I shook his hand hesitantly.

"The'th not interethed athwipe." Sollux spat his way as Dave dropped my hand.

"How the shit do you know Sollux? It's her first day. Just 'cause you showed her around school this morning means you know everything about her?" He pressed his lips into a straight line and stared up at Sollux who had a few inches on him in the height department. 

"No. I know becauthe no one ith ever interethed." He stated flatly.

"Well fuck you. You don't know dick about girls from other states." Dave crossed his arms and huffed, but still had a straight face.

"Neither do you." 

They stopped bickering after that just standing there in-front of me, silent. "Come on guys, that was just getting entertaining. Bickering like an old married couple. Too cute." I giggled as Sollux started glaring at me. "Oh, chill the fuck out. I just called you cute. Don't glare at me fuckwit." I gave him a look and his glare softened.

"You're gonna looooove Karkat." Dave drug out the o in love and put to much emphases into it. "He's kind of fun to talk to, if you get past all the that grumpy crab-ness he's got." Sollux rolled his eyes at Daves statement.

"Well maybe one of you could introduce me sometime this week?" I raised my eyebrows looking from one boy to the other. 

"Sure." They said in unison. They both looked at each other and Sollux narrowed his eyes.

"You both can then. Should be a shit tone of fun." I couldn't help but softly laugh. 

After the little conversation with them I went on to meet John. Him and I held a short conversation about how he was glad I was joining the band and things of that nature before Jade came by and said that they had to leave. I said my goodbyes to everyone seeing how late it had gotten and told Sis that I was ready to go. 

We left the school and it was now 6. On the car ride home there wasn't much talk. So I just let my thoughts take over. 

I wonder how the rest of them sound. I can only assume they must be good. But who knows. I wonder why Dave thought I would love this kid Karkat so much. Maybe he was like me, or maybe we talked the same. But what if he hates me, that would suck wouldn't it? Yeah that would suck. I wonder if asking about who raised Dave would be a bad idea. Maybe I should just wait till he brings it up in normal conversation. That might be better. But I didn't think that anyone else in the US was raised by a sibling and not a parent. 

I sighed. I really need to stop thinking now before I depress myself with old memories. Damn, too late.

As we pulled up to the new house I put on my best face so Sis wouldn't ask what was wrong. It worked. I made my way up to my room, telling her that I was overly tired and just really needed to sleep. Of course that was a lie, but she didn't need to know that. Closing the door behind me I look around the room. I haven't unpacked anything but my computers and other electronics. Such as ps3, x-box 360 and my wiiU/wii. 

Sitting on the bed that was still unmade from when I woke up this morning, I pulled my iPhone out of my backpack and plugged in my headphones laying down. As I stare up at the ceiling, I press play and close my eyes and wait till I pass out. It happened quicker then I had originally thought.


	2. Heterochromia Iridum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting new people and valuable things get broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italic words are the thoughts going through Arias' head. Just a heads up haha.

The rest of the week went well. I eventually got a hang on my classes, even though I still make it late to some of them. But that's because I take to long at my locker between classes. I don't have to talk PE this year, so I do have a free period. Which I use to either get lost in the school and it's many corridors or I just go home early.

I had been wondering when I bumped into someone who looked familiar but I couldn't quite place why.

I had completely zoned out as I walked down this hall, I didn't even see him sitting on the floor. That is, until I tripped right over him almost falling on my face in the process. "Yo, you wanna watch where you're goin'?" I spun around to send a glare his way. But he looked just like Dave, different shades and hair but just like him none the less.

He had these pointy anime shades on and his hair was obnoxiously spiked up. He wore orange skinnies and didn't seem to skinny anymore and a plain gray and black basketball shirt. He sat on the floor with his knees raised, leaning against the locker behind him.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't sitting on the floor." He just smirked up at me. What about what I said was amusing?

"You're the new girl aren't you?" Oh, that's what the smirk was for. "Dave 'as talked about you and shit. You're in the band, right?" His voice was a little deeper then Daves but his Texas accent was more prominent. "Of course you are, no other way Dave would know how you sing if you weren't." He talked just as much as Dave. "But anyway, I'm Dirk. Daves twin bro." He flashed another smirk up at me and then it clicked. No wonder they looked so much alike. Twins! Duhh, why didn't I just think that to begin with?

I internally rolled my eyes and gave him a little smile. "Aria, but I guess you already know that."

He chuckled, "Yeah, kinda." he then scooted over and patted the spot next to him. "Pot a squat. Don't worry it wont ruin your nice leather skirt."

I slowly took a seat next to him and crossed my legs out in-front of me. "So why are you just sitting here?"

"Waiting for my boyfriend to get out of class actually. He's in that room just across from us." He pointed forward with a tilt of his head.

"How cute." A slight pink tinge went across his face and then was gone just as fast as it came. Good at hiding emotion huh? "My Sis taught me the same little trick. Being able to control your outer emotions." He looked surprised. "But she also taught me how to pass a lie detector test, without telling the truth."

Now he looked almost impressed. "Can you now? Why would you need a skill like that?"

I started biting my lip. Shit, bad move, bad move. Bad Aria, you're not supposed to tell anyone that. I have to lie to him. I can do this. "I was home schooled through elementary and middle school. She eventually ran out of things to teach me. So she taught me stupid shit like that and how to fight. I now know how to fight with almost every Malaya weapon out there." I continued to nibble my lip till he spoke up.

"If you didn't want to tell me, you didn't have to." He started chuckling.

"What do you mean? What part don't you believe?" Now I was confused. I didn't fully lie to him. I just left out why Sis felt the need to teach me how to do those things instead of playing an instrument or cooking or some shit.

"You can't really know how to fight with just about every Malay weapon. There's no way." He was now slightly facing me, legs in a crisscross position.

"And why not?"

"'Cause that's just...I don't know impossible."

"I think you meant unrealistic." I sighed.

"Yeah, that's the word I was lookin' for. Unrealistic." His face stayed flat. Like he was waiting for me to try and tell him otherwise.

"It is unrealistic, to most. But not to my Sis and I." I gave him a look that meant to just leave it at that.

_I don't like thinking about why she taught me these things. It wasn't a happy thought in the slightest. But who would want to think about the death of there parents. Or being bullied in your first days of school and having your Sis train you so that no one could ever hurt you when she wasn't there to protect you. No one, that's who._

But just as I was about to start up another topic with Dirk my phone rang.

Looking at it I saw that it was Sis. "Fuck, I gotta take this." Standing up I walked a little down the hall. "Yo, what's up, school isn't even out yet why are you calling?"

She deeply sighed. "Uhh, we might have a problem."

My heart dropped all the way to the floor and down the hall. "What the fuck do you mean by that?!" I whisper shouted into my phone.

"So, uh, I was using your computer cause mine isn't set up yet. Cause I need your help with that. And well...I kind of spilled some tea on the tower."

I almost dropped my phone. What the fuck. "Like how bad?" I really didn't want to know the answer but I needed to know how bad the damage was.

"Like a full glass, plus ice." I could hear the fear in her voice. She knew how much I loved my computer. Last present that my best friend gave to me before the move.

"What the actual fuck, Sis!" I was now screaming. I wanted to punch something. No I needed to punch something. Next thing I knew my fist was connecting to the nearest locker with a loud bang that echoed though the hall. I was shaking now.

"Fuck! I'm sorry I swear! Can't we get it fixed or some shit?" She sounded very concerned.

"Not really Sis. It's not like it's a mac or some shit. There's no store that we can just drop it off at. It's custom made." Gritting my teeth I sighed harshly through my nose. There was then a tap on my shoulder and I spun around expecting a teacher, but instead go a Dirk with his hands raised in a 'don't shoot' manner.

"Daves friend Sollux could probably help with that. He works with computers. He actually fixed Daves when a bird got into his room and knocked it over fuckin' shit up on the inside." He lowered his hands. "I think he has study hall this period actually."

"You hear that Sis, if Sollux helps me, I wont have to rip out your eyes in your sleep." She sighed in relief.

"Call me after you find out if he can, okay?"

I just ended up humming in a response then hung up the phone turning my attention back to Dirk. "Where is study hall healed?"

"Library. Down the hall, to the right and just keep going till you see a building with a lot of windows."

Giving him a quick hug I said my goodbyes and sprinted down the hall and out the door on the right. I had 3 minutes to get there before the bell rings. I eventually found the Library. Sollux was sitting at one of the corner tables reading some book. Okay 1 minute.

The bell finally rang and I watched him get up leaving the book there and walk out of the Library behind a few people. "Captor! Hey Sollux!" I shouted towards him as I made my way closer to him.

He stopped and turned towards me. "Hey, what'th up?"

"A little birdie told me you have a way with computers. Please tell me that's true."

"Yeth, that'th true. Why the thuden need of thomeone who ith?" He stared down at me with an eyebrow raised.

"My Sis totally fucked mine. You think you could take a look at it, maybe?"

"Today?"

"That'd be nice, yes."

He smirked, "Thure. But I gotta drive you to your houthe." his smirk only grew as he spoke.

"Um, why?" I bit my lip and looked everywhere but his face.

"Becauthe, it'th way eathier then jutht giving me directionth."

"Oh, well then sure."  

"Great! Leth go then." He started to lead me toward the student parking lot.

I figured sending Sis a quick text as a heads up was better then calling. As we made it to the parking lot it was a little crowed with teens hanging around there car before leaving. And all of them started staring at me.

_Okay, why are they staring? Is my hair fucked up or something, or maybe there is something on my face. Maybe they aren't looking at me at all. No they are. They so are._

My heart started to race and I could hear it in my ears.

_I'm gonna pass out. Why wont they stop looking? Oh fuck, if I don't pass out then I'm gonna throw up fer sure. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Stop staring! Fuck, oh my shit._

It was getting hard to breath, I had started biting my lip as we walked up to his car.

_Wow, his car is nice. Yeah let's focus on his Mustard Yellow_   _Convertible. Mustard is a nice color for a car. I wonder if that's his favorite color or if his parents just got it for him in this color. Fuck, I really should have taken my medication during lunch like usual. Why didn't I. God I'm so fucking stupid._

I hadn't even realized that I had made it into his car and put my seat belt on, until he turned the car on and the engine noise shook me from my thoughts. My heart was still pounding in my ears. My hands had started shaking and I could hear a faint talking.

_Oh fuck, he's trying to talk to me. Okay, okay. Breath in...and out. Calm down Aria. Answer him now you shithead._

"Uhh, what'd you say?" My voice was still a bit shaky so I cleared my throat. "Sorry, zoned out."

He sighed, "I asked which way are we taking out of the school?" then glanced over at me.

"Just take a left at the main exit and go to the neighborhood on the first right. I'll tell you from there." 

He nodded in response and drove out of the school parking lot going the way I had told him. Once in the nieghborhood I told him to go straight then take the 2nd right, then 1st left and it was the 5th house on the right. He did so with ease and pulled into the driveway of my 2 story white and blue house. We made our way to the front door, I then turned to him before going into the house. 

"I apologize in advance for any words that may make you uncomfortable. Sis has no boundaries." With that said I swung the door open. "Lucy, you got some splanin' to do!" I shouted into the house and it slightly echoed. I heard a slight sqweal and then Sis popped her head out of the kitchen. But as soon as she saw Sollux she was near him in a second. 

"So this is your new boy toy huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows and was smiling from ear to ear.

I glared at her. "No, he's here to fix the computer that YOU broke. The least you can do is be decent." 

She gasped loudly throwing her hand over her mouth in the process. "I am the epidemy of decent. I'm making you snacks aren't I?" 

"I love you Sis. If you feel the need to give us the snacks we'll be in my room." Shooting a loving smile her way I grabbed Solluxs wrist and guided  him up to my room, closing the door behind me.

I had unpacked all of my things by now. Putting all of my books in the book shelf we bought that went against the far wall. Movie posters covered one of the walls completely as a sort of wallpaper. The rest of the room was painted black. My king sized bed was in the corner of the movie poster wall sitting on top of a box spring. My sheets were a olive green and my comforter  was a soft gray. Across from my bed was a good sized flat screen sitting atop a TV stand with 6 drawers in it that contained my console video games and movies that I watch the most. There was 2 small windows in the room, one above the bed and the other was beside where was computer was set up. 

I plopped myself down on my bed and Sollux made his way to my computer. "Now, before I even open thith thing up. What happened?" He had the tower in his lap and gotten a screwdriver from somewhere.

I layed back. "Sis spilled her tea on it while using it."

"Any thmoke come from it or anything?" 

I thought for a moment. "She didn't say anything about smoke."

"Hmm." Was all he said and then I heard the sound of the screwdriver hitting the tower and I closed my eyes.

After a few minutes the bed slowly sank beside me at the edge. "It jutht needth to be cleaned. Your baby ith fine." The back of his hand brushed against my outer thigh, probably on accident.

My arms where draped over my eyes, glasses laying beside my head. "Could you please clean her for me?" 

"I can yeth. But my cleaning thtuff ith at my houthe." 

I sighed biting my lip. "You mind taking her home and cleaning her then bringing her by tomorrow?" It was Friday after all. So there was no school tomorrow. "But if you agree to do so, and I hope you do, I want to hold onto your glasses until then." I was now sitting up my face inches from Solluxs causing me to blush slightly.

"I...I don't know. They mean a lot to me." He looked down at the floor now slightly hunched over.

"And so does my computer. I wanna make sure nothing will happened to it. I hope you understand." 

He huffed, "Yeah, I gueth you're right." then slowly began to take off his glasses, folding them up and placing them beside my own. He kept his eyes closed for a little while before opening them and glancing towards me. My jaw dropped.

_Fuck, his eye's are two different colors. Wow, that's so cool. I thought he just wore the 3D like glasses cause he thought it was cool or some shit. Nope differently not the reason. Wow, just...wow. I really wanna get a closer look. Maybe I should. Unless that's be weird and that would make him hate me. What if I do anyway and it makes him hate me. Fuck that would suck. Wait why does he look upset? Or is the hurt? Shit I haven't said anything, I'v just been sitting here like some idiotic drone. Ahh shit._

I did the first thing that came to mind, which was sadly grabbing his face and kissing him.

_Wait what am I doing?! Kissing him isn't the answer here! But it does feel nice, yeah real nice._

His lips were soft. Like softer then I thought they would be. I soon started to feel him pushing into the kiss making my heart beat faster then it had been, and causing me to blush.

_Fuck! Is he kissing back right now? Holy just...Fuck._

My arms soon snaked around his neck and his hands gripped my waist tightly as he pulled me into his lap. But just then there's a knock on the door. "Fuck." Quickly moving myself off of him and sitting next to him putting my glasses back on. The door slowly opened and Sis peeks in. "Is he going to stay for dinner?" I glanced over at him.

"Yeah, thure. thoundth good to me." He sent a smile her way and she smiled back.

"Well it's ready. So if you could head down to eat. That'd be great." She chuckled.

"Alright Sis." Standing up I started to walk out of the room with Sollux behind me. 

After we ate we headed back up to my room seeing as it was only 6 now he could stay for a few movies. And he was okay with that. We didn't talk about the kiss at all, nor did you kiss again. Which was for the best right now because I still haven't taken my Anxiety medication it was a little risky.

By the time he left it was 10. Sis and I usually practice around now but I was so wiped out for some reason. So I trucked it back up stairs after saying goodnight and collapsed onto my bed. Picking Solluxs glasses up and looking them over for a bit then put them on the window seal above my bed. 

"One brown and one blue eye huh. That's kinda hot actually." I softly chuckled as I shimmied out of my shirt and tights then curled up in my blankets and drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the rushed ending I'm hella tired right now. Hope you liked it though.


	3. I'm in love with my own sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to a lot of Fall Out Boy while writing the next two chapters. Hence the names will be song lyrics from there Folie à Deux album. I regret nothing.

It was now Saturday and I was just sitting on my bed watching Donnie Darko for the 3rd time this morning when Sis busted into my room. "Put some pants on we're strifing today." And then left my door way.

I paused the movie and went to my closet and pulled on a pair of already ripped baggy skinnies. I pulled my shirt off and put a red sports bra on in its place. No use ruining a good shirt. Then pulled on my boots and made my way out of my room and down the stairs. We had turned our 2 car garage into a strifing room, seeing as how bad it would be if the neighbors saw Sis slicing me up in the front yard.

She was already in there once I walked in, weapon of choice in hand. When practicing we always used swords or knifes or really anything that wouldn't take each others heads off on accident. She had chosen a Katina, so I chose one as well to make it fare.

After locking the door we stood in our respective points in the room. "You know the rules, no shots above the neck and only small wounds on the arms." She nodded and we got into a fighting stance. I was the first one to move, but she blocked my attack with her sword and kicked me back in the stomach causing me to fall flat on my back. She went to get me on the chest but I rolled away from it, only getting a small cut to my collarbone. I jumped off the floor and sliced at her side, getting a hit causing her to hiss and come at me with more force. "Fucking bitch." I chuckled and so did she showing me that she was okay.

By the time the strife was over we both had bloody noses and I had cuts on both sides and Sis had bruised forming over her ribs and a cut on her left thigh. She had one though, 3 cuts to your opponent and you've won. We were both out of breath and needed some stitches. Making our way to the bathroom just outside the garage I was first to get patched up and then I would help Sis. Just as I was wrapping a bandage around her thigh there was a knock at the front door.

_He was early._

"You go get the door, I'll clean up the garage this time. But you owe me." She left the bathroom and made her way into the garage.

Slowly walking up to the door looking out of the window to make sure that is was him. With a sigh of relef I opened the door and quickly pulled him in closing the door. "Hey, what wath tha-oh." His eyes where glued to my waist, his face hinting at a little bit of confusion and surprise. "The fuck?" His reaction made me laugh, which hurt.

"Don't make me laugh, fuckwit. That fucking hurts." I softly touched my sides making sure I didn't rip the stitches. Thank god I didn't. "Why are you so early? I mean it's only by 10 minutes but still." I crossed my arms over my chest looking up at him.

"Turnth out I live clother to you then I thought. I altho texted you. But I thee you were buthy." He gestured to my waist.

"Yeah kinda. But you should see Sis!"

"See Sis what?" She was walking around the corner drying her hands on a towel slightly stained with blood from using it many other times for cleaning up after strifes. Sollux looked over his shoulder at her.

"Thhe lookth no where near ath bad ath you. You do realithe thith right?" He looked genuinely concerned for my state of health.

"I'm fine. Had worse." I dryly chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"It's true kid, one time I pushed her against the wall to hard and cracked her skull. Fucking scary." She had walked up to us by now.

"Damn." His eyes widened a bit and then he started biting his lip.

"But, you gotta keep this a secret. No telling friends or parents. None of that shit. Got it." Sis put on a stern face making him look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, promithe." Nodding she walked off and started up the stairs. "I'm gonna go shower. Don't do any stupid shit that could rip your stitches." I hummed in response and she walked the rest of the way up the stairs.

"My computer in your bag?" Pointing to the backpack tightly strapped to his back after a short silence.

"Yeah, thhe's all clean. Want me to go thet her up?" Before I answered I was all ready walking up the stairs with him following.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna change first. So just chill in the hall way for a bit."

"Okay."

After closing my room door I went into my closet and took on my sports bra throwing it into the dirty clothes hamper. I searched for my black tank that read "I bust mine so I can beat yours" in pink, purple and blue lettering. Once locating it I slid it over my head not bothering with trying to put on a bra with these injuries. Tried that once, hurt like a bitch. Shimming out of my jeans after kicking my boots into the back of my closet I pulled on a pair of light gray low crotch pants and walked to open the door.

"You may now hook her up." With a nod he pushed himself off of the slouched position against the wall and strolled into my room and over to my computer desk.

"You got any planth?" He asked taking a glance at the TV, that still had my movie paused. "I'm hoping not." He then stood and sat in my computer computer chair starting up the computer successfully.

"I'd say yes, but you have clearly caught me." I walked up behind him resting my chin on the top of the chair. He was sighing into his Pesterchum. "Didn't know you would be the type to use such an old IMing device." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I gueth it ith pretty old huh?" He was now typing out a message to someone with the chumhandle tertechGodhead.

"Who's that?" He sent it and then opened another pester window. This time he was talking to a person with the chumhandle carcinoGeneticist. "Okay, who's that?" Still no answer. He then got a reply from (TG).

"Thweet." And then a reply from (CG). He groaned then sent another message to (CG)this time a little more angry.

"Sollux you tell me who you're talking to or I will shut this computer off." His head shot back to look at me, I could actually see the pissed off look in his eyes without his glasses on. "Easy there, you could slice my head off with that glare you got there. It is my computer after all." His look softened and he muttered an apology then turned back to the computer as it ding notifying him of the reply he had just gotten from (CG).

"Gray and angry is KK, red and sarcastic is Thtrider." He stated plain and simple. But I still didn't understand.

"Who's KK?" I could almost feel him roll his eyes. "Don't get upset cause you got some weird petname for some kid I don't know." He then slouched and muttered another apology.

"Karkat, KK ith Karkat." He went back to typing before talking once more. "He'th the reathon why I athked if you had anything going on today." There was a slight tone of annoyance in his voice and from the way he was typing it clearly wasn't my fault he was talking like so.

"Oh, is that so?" He nodded getting another message from apparently Karkat.

"Yeah, gonna go pick up Dave before heading over to hith houthe for the party."

I froze. "A party? Like with other people?" I started to bite my lip.

He then turned in the chair to face me almost causing my face to make it's way off of the top of the chair and into his lap. Thank god for my fast reflexes. "Yeah, that'th kinda what a party ith." He said his words slow like I was stupid and needed help understanding the concept of what a party was. He looked up at me with a smirk plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes trying to make it seem like I was okay with going to a party. but then he started to speak again. "KK throwth party'th every chance he getth to make thure he knowth where hith betht pal ith getting baked like a cake and make thure nothing would happen to him."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." He raised his eyebrows up at me. "Does he share?" A wide smirk then pushed it's way across Solluxs' face. Kind of cute, but why was it there? "What?"

"Didn't peg you ath the type." He then spun back around to face the computer as it dinged once again.

"You know nothing about me Captor. Nothing at all." He snickered. Fucking snickered.

"Well I know one thing about you. That you thtill have my glatheth."

After I tossed him his glasses from the window above my bed he made his way into my closet. "What are you doing exactly?" There was a rustling of clothes and hangers hitting each other.

"You gotta change your thhirt if we're gonna keep Kanaya from giving you weird lookth all night." Most rustling then the sound of something getting pulled off of its hanger. "That and it getth real fucking cold in KKth' houthe."

A black sweater with slits along the bottom, collar and bottom of the sleeves was thrown at me landing on my head. _Damn haven't worn this thing in a while._ Pulling it over my head the best I could soon getting help from Sollux. _Why the fuck was getting this thing on harder then my tank top. Whatever._

"Take the tank top off. Trutht me, you'll thank me." I just about growled at him as I wiggled my way out of my tank top and tossed it onto my bed.

"There, happy? I have to go take some pain killers now. Fuck me! Now I have to ask Sis for them." As I started to walk away from him he tightly grabbed my hips pulling me back against his chest, he then hissed into my ear. "Gladly."

As I then walked away, all I could think was. _Goddamn that kid was Bipolar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really like to hear form whoever is even reading this story. Please comment.  
> I tend to write late at night just an fyi, so I tend to update at random times. Just bare with me please <3


	4. Detox just to retox.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot at parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea for this chapter while watching Perks of Being a Wallflower.

I met Karkat like an hour ago. _At least that's how it seems right now._ By now my eyes where glazed over and I couldn't do anything but lean against the banister at the top of the stairs in Karkats' house. He seemed to be having just as much as anyone here when I had met him, Karkat that is. Some spunky girl, that Sollux later told me was Nepeta his girlfriend, had dragged him away after a very short conversation with the little grumpy crab. _Why'd I just call him a crab? I guess he did seem like one. Snapping at people that came within range of his rants. Heh heh, he's also small._

My train of thought was interrupted by someone shouting that John had showed up. Looking down I saw several people go up to him hugging him and saying there hellos. That made me smile. _Was John really the type to come to parties like these? Well I mean, Dave is his best friend and Dave was here. I should know we had to pick him up._

Actually, where was Sollux. I had gone off with a few people by the names of Gamzee, Meulin, Damara and Kurloz. The last thing that was said to me before I walked away from him, after he told me to stay put, was "I'm gonna go look for my brother." I bit my lip and scanned the room below for any sign of the bipolar son of a bitch. _Nothing._ Was he even still here? _Fuck, what if he left!? No, he wouldn't. Not that I even know him. Maybe I should look for him more. Ehh, maybe in a minute._

And in about 20 I did just that. Pushing myself off of the banister that had become somewhat of a new found friend at this point and I made my way to the first door I saw. I opened it and my eyes went a little wide. Was that John and Dave? Holy fuck it is, sweet. Dave stood up quickly and made his way to me taking me out of the room and closed the door.

"I did't see anythin'" I slight slured trying to stay up right. Dave just shook his head then looked into my eyes.

"Wait, how gone are you?"

I just giggled. _What a silly question._ "I have't gone anywhere. 'm right here." He just shook his head again.

After taking a quick look around the corner of the short hall way he looked back at me. "You can't tell anybody okay. John doesn't want people to know." I nodded. "Okay. Well I'll see you later then."

"Okay, looking forward to it." He slightly chuckled then went back into the room that John had been waiting in.

As I made my way back to the very inviting banister that I had just left I ran right into the person I was once looking for. "Sollux!" I wrapped my arms around his waist pressing my cheek against his chest. "I thought you left." He patted my head.

"I told you where I wath going. I altho told you to thay put. Which you didn't" He pulled away after saying that and looked down at me a smirk slowly making its way across his face. "I actually have thomething for you. Clothe your eyeth pleathe." He was being polite, odd.

Regardless of how odd it was I still closed my eyes a waited. I heard slight flicking of a lighter over the music that was loudly playing downstairs and then a finger softly tilting my head back with my chin.

There was soon lips against mine and smoke being breathed into my mouth and then my lungs as I inhaled it. It...it tasted like honey. _This is really nice tasting actually._ I breathed the honey flavored smoke out my nose and then realized that Sollux still had his lips pressed to mine. Not that I minded. I inwardly groaned as he slowly pulled away and took another hit off the joint he had apparently lit, and then handed it to me.

Taking an actual hit was nice. I got to taste the full extent of the flavor of honey which somehow caused me to lull my head back. Sollux took this opportunity to blow the hot smoke against my neck then continue to kiss and bite at it. This caused a slight purr raise from the back of my throat. I didn't even know I could make that noise actually. But it seemed to please Sollux as he chuckled and bit my neck a little harder.

His hands where soon under the sweater I was wearing as he pressed his body against mine and my hands where in his hair softly tugging and probably knotting it. But he clearly didn't care.

His hands had now abandoned my abdomen and were now on my thighs, lips back on mine. He hoisted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist then bit my lip before pushing me against the nearest wall getting a pleasure groan out of me. But before I knew what was going on a door was being closed behind us and I was being laid on a very soft bed and then striped of my sweater. With a very pleased with himself Sollux hovering over me.

After that it all gets rather blurry.

I woke up the next morning with nothing but my panties and a sheet covering my body. I was currently laying between a very much asleep Sollux Captors' legs. But as I re-entered reality a sharp excruciating pain shot though my sides. _Holy fuck, I think I'm gonna throw up. Scratch that. I AM._

I got up as fast as the pain would let me without causing me to pass out and made my way into the bathroom attached to the room we were in. After throwing up anything and everything that was once in my stomach there was a burning in my throat. I sat on the cold tile floor and leaned against the wall opposite from the toilet. Where was my bag when I needed it. _Oh that's right, in Solluxs' car._ I banged my head against the wall a few times before someone at the doorway cleared their throat.

"You doing okay down there little one?" He was being so sweet it almost hurt to think that Sollux was the one talking. I glanced up at him from the corner of my eye. Might as well use this kindness before it goes away.

"You know my bag?" He nodded. "Well could you please go get it for me. I desperately need what's in it." He nodded again and pulled his shirt over his head and then left the room.

He came back relatively quick, probably getting stopped by at least one person. He sat down beside me and handed me my bag. Almost ripping it open I soon found what I was looking for. _Oh sweet pain killers._ I popped two into my mouth and swallowed them dry. Probably should have taken them with food, but the little amount of food I had was now in the toilet.

Closing my eyes and pushing my head against the wall I felt a warmth wrap around me and pull me into it's lap. I buried my face in Solluxs' neck and curled up. Yeah it kind of hurt but at least I wasn't on that cold as fuck floor. "I should probably get you home huh?" I nodded and he picked me up taking me over to the bed.

After helping me get dressed, seeing as how moving made me feel like I was slowly dying, Sollux then pulled his pants on and we made our way out of the room and down the stairs. The smell of food hit me like a brick wall. Damn that smelt good. As we made our way into the kitchen to see where the smell was coming from we found John cooking up some food. Pancakes to be exact.

He gave us a cheery "Good morning" before going back to flipping the little flat cakes.

Deciding to stay was the best idea they could have ever had that morning. Just about everyone was awake by the time John had finished cooking. Gamzee was the only one still asleep. Mostly everyone had left a little around 2 in the morning but Karkats' close friends, if that's what you could call them, stayed the night.

Several people asked where Sollux and I had gone off to at some point during the party but every question was dodged by him and I was to busy stuffing my face to answer anything that was being said. This got a lot of groans out of the group and a glare from the girl who I met last night who's name is Darama. Which Sollux also ignored.

After eating everyone but Dave, John, Nepeta, Gamzee, Sollux and I had gone home. We choice to do nothing but sit around the TV in the living room and watch movies till it was about 4 in the afternoon. I had texted Sis telling her what was going on and she just responded with a short have fun and that was that. My sides also didn't hurt for the rest of the time I was at Karkats'.

Sollux had taken me home only to go back over to Karkats'. It was only 6 now but I was so tired. So after walking into the house and saying my hellos to Sis I went straight to my room and fell onto my bed. Sleep came easy and I thanked god for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for slightly rushed endings. I am kind of sorry about the shortness of it, but whatever. Chapters that are fillers are usually short.


	5. I'v Got A Migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter with a real bad migraine...so it's got some crazy shit I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it doesn't suck. Really I do.

Monday came along quickly and quicker then I wanted. But it couldn't be helped. Walking throw the front door after meeting up with Sollux before homeroom was rather eventful for a Monday. Having no idea that his locker was next to mine was a surprise.

He was talking to some girl with long black hair. Her back was facing me so I saw that she had a swimming bag. _There's a swim team at this school?_ She was leaning against my locker twirling her hair around her finger. As I got closer I could hear her giggle slightly at whatever Sollux had said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Um, excuse me? You're on my locker." She looked slightly startled as she looked at me, but it soon was replaced with, what I could tell was, a fake smile.

"Oh glub, I'm so sorry." She pushed herself off of my locker then went back to looking at Sollux, who was now looking at me with a smirk.

"Hey there thort thtack." He sent a wink my way causing me to blush and duck behind my locker door.

"Oh my glub! You're Aria!" I mentally jammed the locker door on my head.

"Yep, that's me." I stated boringly. Sollux looked at me with a hint of annoyance. But before he could say anything the bell rang. My savior. Waving a silent farewell to Sollux. But just as I turned to walk off to class he grabbed my wrist lightly and pulled me in for a kiss. I heard a slight scoff as his lips connected with mine. For some reason her scoffing made me giggle into the kiss.

He slowly pulled away and smirked. He planted a small kiss on my cheek then whispered in my ear, "Thee you in thecond." I then went to my homeroom before I was late.

Second period wasn't coming fast enough for my liking. Mr. Davis was slowly giving me a headache and I felt like screaming. I mentally slammed my head on my desk.

"Aria, am I boring you?" I stared up at him with wide eyes, then glanced around the room. Everyone was staring at me. _Did I do that for real?_

"What would give you that idea Sir?" He looked annoyed.

"You slammed your head on your desk. Rather loud I might add. I don't know if I should send you to the nurse or to the Principle for disrupting my class." I gulped. _Fuck._

"Fuck." What the fuck! I didn't tell you to say that brain.

"What was that Ms. Keehl? There will be no profanity use in this classroom. Now I have to send you to the Principle." I sighed. "Equius, could you please escort Ms. Keehl to the office." He gestured to some guy with straight black hair, he also looked rather sweaty. Gross.

I grabbed my bag and walked with Equius to the office in silence. Walking into the office I was met with a disappointing look from the desk lady. She pointed towards a room in the back and asked me to sit in the waiting chairs until called.

Not soon after a kid with brown and a blond streak down the middle on his pushed back hair and "hipster" glasses on walked out with a scowl on his face. I bit my lip, _I hope she's not that bad._ My name was then called.

As I left her office I knew I was fucked. And now I had to go tell Sollux.

He was waiting for me outside of the class. I walked up to him grabbed his hand and walked him away from the room. "What'th up?"

"I can't make it to practice after school. I have detention." His face dropped and then he chuckled.

"It'th no big. Fucking Principle'th a bitch anyway. Mrth. Diaz will underthand." I sighed with relief. He softly kissed me then we went into our class.

The rest of the day went by slow, deathly slow. But as soon as the last bell rang I took my sweet time walking to the Library. Walking in I saw the same kid from the office sitting at the back table and Karkat was in there too.

Taking at seat at the table in the middle I put my bag in the chair next to my own. Then, none other then Mr. Davis, walked in. He gave us the rundown and made it very clear that there would be no "funny business". I just rolled my eyes and flipped him off as he left.

"So you're new, what are you in here for?" The hipster glasses kid had leaned forward and directed his question to me.

"Banged my head on my desk cause I was overly bored and then said fuck in that ass wipes class." I pointed a thumb at the door Mr. Davis had left through. He chuckled. "And you? Hipster glasses." He rolled his eyes at that.

"I sexually harassed these girls in the hall. Which is bullshit."

Karkat scoffed. "Eridan you know for a fucking fact that it is so not fucking bullshit." Eridan leaned back in his chair sporting a nice pout.

"Cute pout you got there, hipster glasses." He grumbled under his breath. "What was that? Come on hipster glasses, you gotta speak up." I cupped my hand around my ear and leaned towards him.

"I said you're just like Vriska." Karkats eyes widened.

"Who's that, exactly?"

"She's the top bitch of the school. Probably the worst fucking insult you'll get here."

I got up and sat indian style on Eridan's table looking down at him. "That's no way to make friends in the real world young hipster." He just glared up at me.

"Piss off. Like I'd actually want to be friends with Captors new girlfriend."

"Okay. Why the fuck, does every know who I am? And him and I fucked once and have only shared a few kisses in the hall. Doesn't really make me his girlfriend." I thumped Eridans forehead. "Hipster glasses."

He rubbed his forehead still glaring up at me. "Stop calling me that. And I just heard that shit from Fef."

_This Fef must be the girl he was with this morning._ "How about you make me, that is if you're up for it. Hipster glasses." I paused to add emphasis to the nick name. But before I could prepare myself Eridan stood up knocking his chair over and had be me pinned to the table by my shoulder. He was inches away from punching me before Karkat intercepted.

"Eridan, are you shitting me?! Back the fuck up." He didn't move. "Ampora, you back the fuck up right fucking now. I have no time for your shit right now."

I cleared my throat. "It's fine. I provoked him. Not that he could hit me even if he really wanted too." I unfolded my legs and placed one of my booted feet on his stomach. "You hit me, I break your rib." I smirked as he softened his grip on my shoulder and lowered his fist. "That's what I thought."

"Fuck, Davis!" I quickly got back into my seat and pretended I was bored.

"I'm glad to see you three are looking as bored as ever. It better stay that way." I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

As soon as the door closed behind him I burst into a laughing fit. "Oh fuck...That was just...Oh wow I can't breath..." I said through chuckles. After I got my laughing under control I turned to look at Eridan. "No hard feelings right? You shouldn't hate me because of the people I fuck. Okay?"

"Why don't you just call him your boyfriend?" Karkat sounded genuinely curious as to why I didn't.

"He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend. So until then, we aren't together." They both looked taken back by this. "Fuck you. I'm old fashioned." Eridan chuckled. "Hey, at least I can get some." He stopped chuckling.

"The fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"Well you're in here for aggressively flirting with girls in the hall. So I can openly assume you don't get any." He just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." _Back into the pouting stage he goes I guess._

"Why are you single anyway? You're defiantly not ugly. I mean you are kind of an ass, but that's not so bad. So what is it?"

Karkat was the one to answer me. "He's in love with Fef."

Eridan gasped. "Kar!"

"Well it's fucking true Eridan. Everyone knows."

Now I had a new question. "So why isn't this Fef girl with you?" Eridan then preceded to chew his lip sighing.

Again, Karkat answered. "Fef is into Sollux."

My jaw almost dropped. But instead I started to laugh again.

"Why are you laughing?" Eridan asked, a bit of hurt in his voice.

"I'm not laughing...at you Eridan...This is just to fucking...Funny." I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. "So Eridan, likes this Fef girl, who likes Sollux, who likes me? That's fucking great." But that's when I realized how fucked I was with this situation. And it was a bit unsettling to say the lest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need feed back. I live off of it. I don't even know if I should keep going without some form of feed back...:B


	6. Let It Rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to learn a little more about Sollux and Eridan's past and more about Eridan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is 2230...twenty-two hundred and thirty. I'm sorry you have to read my word vomit of a chapter but this one I believe is good. Enjoy.

Eridan and I became progressively closer over the last few weeks. But not so surprisingly, so did Sollux and I. Both Sollux and Eridan have told me that they don't like one another. But neither of them will tell me why, not that I'v asked. I'm going to the movies today with Eridan and I'v decided that it's the best time to ask him what there deal really is.

I was flipping through channels when there was a knock on my front door. I knew it had to be Eridan so I took my sweet time getting up to answer it. Once I did I was met with a nicely but casual dressed man with a not so nice scowl on his face. "Now, Eridan. Is that anyway to look at ladies?" His scowl deepens. And I just burst into a fit of giggles. After I got control of myself I gave him a pout smile. "Come on in Mr. Grumpy Gills." He just rolled his eyes and pressed past me.

"You're not even ready yet. I texted you like, 20 minutes ago." He plopped down on the couch that I had just got up from.

I walked up behind him and took off his black beanie and started playing with his combed back light brown and blond hair. "Yeah I know. But I knew that if I had something on that you didn't like you'd make me change so I was thinking." I finished the little braid I was working on then took it out.

He huffed. "Fine, I'll help you."

I perked up. "Sweet!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the couch then up the stairs. Him stumbling the whole way. Once in my room I pushed him into my closet. "Okay, pick out my outfit magic gay man."

"I'm not gay!" He snapped back at me.

I chuckled and shrugged. "Could have fooled me." He growls at me then disappears into my closet.

After about 5 minutes he came out with a black high-waist skater skirt and my Rolling Stone print denim crop-top. Tossing it at me then placing my black woman's bowler hat on my head. "You have a shit tone of shoes, so you get to pick that." He then started from the door.

I swiveled in my computer chair. "Thanks for coming out. I love you!" He flicked me off over his shoulder and closed the door behind him. I proceeded to get dressed. I picked out a pair of knee high black socks and went into the depths of my closet to find some shoes.

I swung the door open with a musical "Tah-Dah" then stuck a pose. "You did good boss."

He chuckled. "Nice choice of shoes, but why the socks?" He was leaning against the wall across from my room.

I picked out my black creepers."Comfortable yet stylish and because it's rather cold in movie theaters."

He nodded. "Well, now that you are dress. Can we go?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Gotta make-up my face. Do girly shit to it."

He huffed. "Fine, I'll be downstairs." Walking off he made his way down the hall then down the stairs.

I took his absence as a chance to grab a bag and put my medication in it. I took it earlier but it wouldn't hurt to have it on me. Then I went to the bathroom to actually do what I told Eridan I was going to do.

After putting some mascara on and then some pink tinted lip bomb. I put the lip bomb in my bag and headed from the stairs. Being careful not to fall down then I made it to the bottom to see Eridan watching whatever was on the TV before we went upstairs.

Bopping him on the head to get his attention gets a grunt in response. "Let's go."

He shut off the TV. "So you're all ready? You don't need to check your hair or anythin'?"

"Well now that you mention it." I turned back to the stairs.

He grabbed my wrist. "Nope, to late. We're leavin' now." And pulled me out the door and to his Violet colored muscle car.

"Over compensating for something, Ampora?" I ask raising my eyebrows over my glasses.

"Fuck no, now get in." He scoffs as he gets into the car. Me following.

In the car ride to the theater I found out that Sollux and Eridan were never friends. Sollux moved here in 6th grade and was a "Ladies Man" per-say. But so was Eridan at the time. So they kind of silently competed with each other to see who would get the girl that day. They'd hit on the same girl and which ever one got to ask her out first would win. Then a girl named Aradia came along and Sollux personally told him not to even go near her. I asked him why he even bothered with this little game. He said that it kept his mind off of Feferi, who at the start of that year rejected him.

We were now walking up to the theater. "So who's Aradia?"

Eridan stopped walking. "Well if he hasn't told you yet then he's not ready for you to know. I may hate the guy, but I'm not a total asshole. I'll let him tell you." He didn't say anything else as we walked up and got our tickets.

He paid for the tickets and I paid for the snacks. We chose to watch The Conjuring. Scary gets the mind off things.

It started to rain during the movie, I knew because the thunder scared the shit out of me in one of the scary parts of the movie. But as we exited the theater we saw that it was now pouring. Just great.

"We're gonna be soaked by the time we make it to your car." I sighed and looked for where his car even was in the parking lot, but the rain was making it rather hard.

"Yeah probably. Here give me your hat, I'll wrap it up in my jacket so it doesn't get to wet. Hope you like the rain." He took my hat and wrapped it up in his jacket just tight enough to not crush it.

I chuckled. "I love it." And with that I sprinted forward and ran right though a rather large puddle.I was probably going the wrong way to the car but I didn't really care. Because playing in the rain also gets the mind off things.

Turning around I see Eridan still under the over head of the theater. Looking rather amused. "Come on! You need this!" I scream after him.

"At least put this in your bag so I can enjoy it as well!" He screamed back to be over the sound of the rain.

I walked back up to him taking his jacket and my hat putting them in my bag, then grabbing his hand this time pulling him into the rain with a smile. And for the first time since meeting him, he generally smiled back.

The rain felt amazing against my skin. I walked as slow as I could to the car with Eridan a little ways ahead of me. We had taken to dilly dallying for about 3 minutes before actually heading to the car. My hair was sticking to the back of my neck and my cheeks, my bangs pushed back and more then soaked. My skirt was sticking to my thighs and the denim crop top I had on was clinging to my body uncomfortably, but I didn't really care. The rain felt amazing. It was cold but inviting.

The rain was starting to become more of a mist by the time we settled into Eridans car. Both Eridan and I's hair was dripping, but in addition so was my skirt. He was completely relaxed in the drivers seat, head lulled back and eyes closed. "I told you, you needed it. It nothing compared to a shower. It's ten times better." He just nodded and kept his eyes closed. "But we should get going before we catch colds." Just another nod.

He started up the car and we drove off and out of the parking lot. Keeping the air off so we didn't freeze was a good decision. We did get to my place before either of us was dried off. It was still slightly raining when we finally got into the house. We both ended up in the bathroom, with me running a hot bath.

Clothes discarded and only in underwear, Eridan sat across from me in the now decently hot water in the tub. I had my Ipod on the dock and it was softly playing The Front Bottoms, Twenty One Pilots, Fall Out Boy and Panic! At the Disco on shuffle.

"So why is this okay?" Eridan finally asked the question I knew he was bound to ask.

I sat up in the tub the water now going to my high waist. "I used to do this with my best friend, who was a guy by the way, and you remind me a lot of him. And this is a lot more effective then bundling up in blankets after changing clothes." The look on Eridans face signaled that he was long off that topic. He was staring at my torso. "What?" But just was the word left my lips he was hovering over me with his right hand gripping my ribs running his thumb over the biggest scar I have and the only on not inflicted by Sis.

"Who stabbed you?" He didn't look up at me just at the scar. The question did take me by surprise. And then almost like he snapped out of whatever trace he was in, he looked up at me and blinked a few times before letting my ribs go and taking his place back across from me. "Sorry. I just didn't realize it till now, freaked a little I guess."

"Well warm water does make my skin less white, don't worry about it." Just like that the bathroom went silent once again, the only sound coming from my Ipod.

Once the water went luke-warm we got out. I got him a towel and a pair of basketball shorts I still had from an old ex. I changed out of my wet underwear and decided not to put a bra on. I chose to wear an old sweater and some sweatpants.

He took a seat on my bed once I let him in. "I'm gonna go see if your shirt is at least dry. You can find something to watch on Netflix if you want." After leaving I made a note that when I got back I needed to ask him about why my scar freaked him out. But I needed to do it as soft as possible.

His shirt was dry thankfully and I handed it to him as I took a spot next to him on my bed. He was still looking through Netflix, perfect.

"Eridan." He hummed to signal that he was listening. "Why did my scar freak you out?" He stop scrolling and went a little stiff. Smooth.

His jaw clenched then loosed as he started to talk. "It's not that it freaked me out. I'v seen worse. But I just didn't think I'd see a scar like that on you. I'v only ever seen that shit on my Father." He was now glaring at my TV.

I probably shouldn't push. "Wait, so what kind of work is your Father in?" Or I could just keep asking.

He deeply sighed. "The war kind. Name a war and he's probably been in it or knows everythin' about it. I bet the bastard doesn't even realize how much I hate listenin' to his stories." He deeply chuckled. "And then he has the nerve to leave out of nowhere, leavin' me with my shitdick older brother." He just continued to get more tense as he talked.

Taking it upon myself to calm him down I nuzzled myself under his arm and into his side. "Well my scar isn't from some shitty war. Well unless you count a war with yourself." And then I got an idea for what to practice with the band on Monday. "But I do know what I want to practice with the band Monday. I want you to go to practice. Regardless of what Sollux says."

He pulled me closer, making it more comfortable for both of us. "Yeah, I'll be there." He then stopped on a movie. "But right now, lets watch this movie." He clicked it and a description from a movie called The Frighteners showed up.

"Okay. Lets do it." I said after reading the description.

Eridans pants and shoes were finally dry by 12. I had fallen asleep sometime between the movie started and that time. I was woken up with my head being placed onto a rather cold pillow and hearing the ruffling of pants. Not knowing he knew I was awake or not, he said a soft goodbye. I kept my eyes closed though. Shortly after I heard my bedroom door shut and I drifted back to sleep.


	7. Fall Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet sweet tension and raps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look chapter 7, it took a while cause anime got me distracted. But the song in this chapter should be listened to when you get to that part.

Monday was bad enough with the fact that I was tired as hell. It was my fault because I stayed up all night with my best friend from home on WoW, but still. I didn't deserve this. I don't think anyone did. But since when has life ever been nice to me? Oh wait, never.

By the time practice came to be I was running on whatever energy drink Dirk had given me from his locker. It was working for the most part but I didn't have any tolerance for bullshit. Which is what I got when Eridan walked into the music room.

"Why ith he here?" Sollux stopped tuning his guitar to lean over as ask me.

"I asked him to come so I'd actually have someone to talk to when you all go off to practice the new cords I'm going to give you for next weeks song." I finally got the microphone to be the right height. Why the fuck this thing is always readjusted is a complete mystery to me. "You play nice, or you can't come over tonight." I threatened.

"I will if he doeth." He scoffed going to the last note.

"Nice choice of words there, like that's not in every movie about high school. But I think it's pronounced 'does'." I stated the last word into the microphone as a mic check.

"Fuck you."

"Don't threaten me with a good time, Sollux." I made sure to say his name sharp.

He slightly blushed then kissed me quickly before going to check on John to make sure he was tuning his guitar right.

"Aww, did he not want to say hello?" Eridan gestured to Sollux as he was walking away.

"I guess not. Bummer." I chuckled.

"His loss. So you gonna stay on that stage and continue to be a bit taller then me, or are you going to give me a proper greeting?" He pushed his eyebrows up so they peaked over his glasses.

Rolling my eyes, I jumped off of the slightly tall stage and gave him a hug. "How's this?"

"I guess, this will do." Hugging me back I knew that he was glaring at Sollux.

"Can you like, not, glare at the guy I am currently boning?"

He cleared throat. "Huh? What?" He pulled away looking at me with an innocent look. "I don't ever know what you could be referrin' to, Keehl."

"I call bullshit."

"You can call it whatever you would like, doesn't mean that it's true." He stated it like a smart ass.

"Go sit down before I pimp slap you." I pointed in the direction of the seats in the room.

"I thought Pimps, where usually men."

"Don't make me show you how strong my pimp hand really is Ampora. I don't think you want to give Sollux the satisfaction of him seeing me hit you." I smirked up at him.

He huffed and slumped over to a chair and plopped down into it.

"Yo, Aria, you ready?!" Dave shouted from his seat behind the drums.

"Yeah, lets do this." I got back onto the stage and relaxed myself in front of the mic. "From the second song we learned."

After singing a few songs we got to the one I was most excited about.

I cleared my throat. "So Teach, I won't be needing Jade and Sollux for this next song. If that's fine." She looked over from her desk and nodded. "Sweet, well if y'all could take a seat. I'm gonna do a little rap for y'all." I took the mic off the stand and bit my lip.

"The song I'll be rap singing is by a band both Dave and I like. I also picked it because Johnny boy here gets to play the piano for once in this band." John chuckled. "I felt I owe him. It took us like a day to figure out which song we wanted to play together. I think this one's pretty sweet. So here we go. Here's Fall Away by Twenty One Pilots.

John starts the song off as I take a few deep breaths. This song means a lot to us surprisingly, I can't fuck it up.

"I don't wanna fall, fall away  
I don't wanna fall, fall away  
I'll keep the lights on in this place  
'Cause I don't wanna fall, fall away"

Dave starts up the beat on his drums and both start singing a quite la da da da dum

"I don't wanna fall, fall away  
I don't wanna fall, fall away  
I'll keep the lights on in this place  
'Cause I don't wanna fall, fall away"

as they stop I take a sharp breath and go into the next verse with more feeling.

"I disguise  
And I will lie  
And I will take my precious time  
As the days spent away  
As I stand in line  
And I die as I wait as I wait on my crime  
And I'll try to delay what you make of my life  
But I don't want your way,  
I want mine  
I'm dying and trying  
But believe me I'm fine  
But I'm lying,  
I'm so very far from fine"

another sharp breath

"And I can feel the pull begin  
I feel my conscience wearing thin  
And my skin  
It will start to break up and fall apart"

they start up the la da da da da dums once again as go back into the chorus.

"I don't wanna fall, fall away  
I don't wanna fall, fall away  
I'll keep the lights on in this place  
'Cause I don't wanna fall, fall away"

I start bouncing to the subtle beat as I go into the next rap verse.

"Every time I feel selfish ambition  
Is taking my vision  
And my crime is my sentence  
Repentance is taking commission  
It's taking a toll  
On my soul  
I'm screaming submission and,  
I don't know if I am dying or living  
'Cause I will save face  
For name's sake  
Abuse grace  
Take aim to obtain a new name  
And a newer place  
But my name is lame  
I can't walk and I ain't the same  
And my name became  
A new destiny to the grave

And I, I can feel the pull begin  
Feel my conscience wearing thin  
And my skin,  
It will start to break up and fall apart"

I start to go into the end chorus and they start up with the same la da da da dum melody.

"I don't wanna fall, fall away  
I don't wanna fall, fall away  
I'll keep the lights on in this place  
'Cause I don't wanna fall, fall away"

As the song ended I bit my lip and started giggling. John then started giggling and leaned into his mic, "That rocked." he said through giggling.

I put mine up to my mouth, "Yeah it did." I put the mic onto the mic stand and turn towards a now standing Dave. "Told you I could rap Strider!"

He raised his hands in defeated. "Yeah, I guess you can. Props." He smirk and put his drum sticks in his back pocket.

I hopped off the stage, "So kiddies, how was that?" I wasn't really asking for anyone's individual opinion because I could see it on there faces. Even Sollux.

Jade had a big smile on her face, Eridan had a more the usual pleasant look on his face and Sollux's face held a slight smile that told me he liked it. "Well now we get down to the real stuff. I really want you guys to learn this song!" I shouted loud enough for Dave and John, who are still on the stage, and held up the sheet music for the new song.

As everyone went off to there respective practicing rooms: Jade with Dave and John with Soolux. And I took a set next to Eridan who was looking at something on his phone.

"What cha' doin'?" I asked leaning on him side.

"Just tellin' Fef that she's gonna have to ask her sis to come and get her." He slid his phone into his pocket and lulled his head back so his neck was pressed against the top of the chair.

"She has a sister?" I switch seats so I'm behind his as I start to play with his hair putting it in little braids in random places.

"Yeah, my brother's been goin' for her since they met." He sighed closing his eyes as I ran my fingernails over his scalp taking the braids out as I do so.

"Just like you huh?"

"Yeah, but we all grew up together. It's kind of hard not to you know?"

"I can't say I'v ever felt that way." I pulled the chair closer to his and racked my fingers though the front of his hair.

"It's kind of pathetic I guess." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I think it would have once been cute. But now, I can tell you can and maybe your brother can do better."

He just shrugs. "I don't know, I'm kind of a dick hole."

"That's true. But you wanna know something?"

"Hmm?"

"You're the sweetest dick hole I'v ever met."

Eridans face turned a soft pick at my words. He sat up and put his glasses back on then pulled out his phone. My phone then buzzed and it was a text from him.

From: Hipster Glasses,  
Thank you, it really means something.

I giggled leaning forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Anytime." The next thing I knew he was out of his seat, bag in hand, and heading to the door. Face as red as an apple.

Sollux then came out. "Hey, where'd Ampora go?"

I turned in my seat. "He just left. We can go back to my place now."

"Alright. Let'th go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder people are still reading this.


	8. Tuesdays Should Come With Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New people are introduced :D

The next day was a little more eventful then I'm used to. Not only did I see someone I didn't know talking to Sollux and Karkat, but he was using back crutches. Karkat seemed to be helping him by holding his books. The Kid in question looked Spanish in origin and had a brown lazy Mohawk that somehow fit him even though he looked rather timid.

I went the rest of the day without seeing him. But as I was sitting in my Stage Craft class lightly talking to John, he walks in with none other then Karkat. Karkat places his books on the empty table next to me and softly said, "See you after class." then left. It was already throwing me off that I didn't know this kid, but Karkat was being soft to him. Something's up.

"Tavros! Oh gosh I didn't know you where coming back today!" John shouted across me to him.

He slightly jumped and looked over in his direction. "Oh, um, yeah. I was, uh, suppose to come back, um, yesterday. But, dad wanted to make sure I was, uh, completely ready." He barely brought his voice above a loud whisper.

John softly chuckled. "Well I'm glad you're back. Dave will be so happy to see you, no doubt."

"Well we'll, uh, see next period then." Tavros shyly smiled.

"Tell him I said hey, would yah?" John shot him a wink and that caught my attention.

I looked over to John, their conversation now over. "Does he know?"

John smirked. Like actually smirked, not some dorky smile. "Oh yeah, trust me."

"Shit, well this will definitely give me something to talk to Dave about in Photography."

"You have fun with that." He let out a laugh and went back to working on the set design we were asked to make.

Now reaching 6th period I'm walking into my Photography class and up to my shared table with Dave. Who is already sitting on his stool. Instead of sitting in my rightful seat I take a seat on the table right in-front of him. "Sup, hot stuff." He greats me with his always present smirk.

"Sup yourself. Now I'd like to ask you about a boy named Tavros." I lean back against my hands waiting for a reply.

"I'd be glad to tell you about him, just not now nor here." Back to a poker face.

"Why not?" I huffed out.

"Because the teacher just walked in. Might wanna take a regular seat."

And just like that I was in his lap, legs neatly crossed. "Lets see how long it takes him to see that you are my seat."

"But I don't-" He started but I cut him off.

"Shhh. Chairs don't talk."

The teacher scanned over the class taking a silent roll. "Ms. Keehl, do you know where Mr. Strider might me?"

"Well I guess he could have gone home early, sir." I tried to keep a straight face.

"I see, we'll could you please take your regular seat then?" And then he noticed. I could tell because his face went sour. "Ms. Keehl, why are you his lap?!" He slightly rose his voice.

"Well, sir, right now I'm giving him one hell of an awkward boner." I then leaned back against his chest and giggled.

"You will get off of him at once, or I will be forced to send you to the office." He seemed to be trying not to raise his voice to much.

"Okay, okay. I will, sir." And I did just as the teacher told, not wanting to get in more trouble with this teacher then I already was. You see I pull this shit at least once a week.

Dave pulled himself up to the table to hide the actual awkward boner. "You fucking suck, Keehl."

"Aww, come on it's only fun. I'll make it up to you." He looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Listening."

"Pick a place, in town, that'd you'd like to eat at and I'll treat you to it. It works for me too cause I wanna know about Tavros." He takes his camera out of his bag and I do the same adjusting the focus before pointing it at him. Snap, snap, snap. Three pictures, all different but also completely the same."You know you're really photogenic, you think I could" But I was cut off.

"No." Was the harsh and straight forward answer to a question I had not even finished.

"Come on, please. I just-" Cut off, once again.

"I said no, Keehl. Drop it." He then started fiddling with his camera. So being myself and not listening to him I hold up my camera and snap another picture which made him groan.

"Come on, Dave. Just look at this." I showed him the image on the camera then the next one, then the next.

"Fine. Whatever. But stop takin' pictures of me in class. And it's a yes to getting food after school. Meet me in the student parking lot when school lets out."

"Sweet." And just like that we both went back to listening to the teacher drown on about camera mechanics and the different purposes for each lens. But all I wanted to do was get out of this class. So I raised my hand and waited to be called upon.

"Yes, Ms. Keehl?" The teacher finally addressed me as he was sitting down at his desk.

"May I please use the restroom?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Is it an emergency?"

"Very much so, sir." A little lie never hurt anybody.

"Yes, you may."

Getting up out of my seat, I made my way to his desk to get the hall pass. "Thank you." And then I was out.

As I was making my way back to my classroom, reluctantly I might add, I was met with someone crashing right into me. Landing me on my ass and slight throbbing in my head. Whoever had just mowed me over was now getting off of me and now helping me up, all the while mumbling apologies and I think calling himself stupid. "Gosh, I'm so very sorry about all this rumpus and such. I was just in a hurry and I shouldn't have bloody ran." Once we were both standing up right he fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose and is now sporting a shy smile.

He may be smiling, but my head hurt like hell and so did my ass. But I thought it would be better for me to just rub my head. "Oh, shucks. You hit your head didn't you?" He then pinches the bridge of his nose deeply sighing. "Dammit, English. You need to be more careful when running."

The name English rang in my ears. "Wait, you're English?"

He at first looks a little taken aback by my question, then it looks like he mentally slaps himself in the forehead. Not knowing he had said that out loud. "Yes, I am. But only my boyfriend calls me by my last name. The names Jake." He held out his hand for me to shake. But that really wasn't my thing.

"My fuck, so you're Strider's boy toy huh?" Cute.

"As long as you mean Dirk, I'll have to say yes." He softly blushed. "That's actually who I was running to." He then bit his lip. And that's when it clicked.

"Oh, damn! Go get yo' man. But don't tell him that you ran into me." I flashed him a smile and he nodded then sprinted off behind me and I went up a flight of stairs then back to my almost over class.

Today just seems to be getting more and more eventful by the hour and I still had that talk with Dave to look forward too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I wrote Jake bad I am SO sorry. He's so hard to wright for :/


	9. The Pumpkin Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I really wanted to post this today because my friend Celeste is in a down mood and I told her yesterday that I would post a new chapter today. Hope you like it <3

I was now leaning against the school wall in the student parking lot waiting for Dave and John to get out of Gym. It's my free period and I was bored as shit standing here listening to my music slightly bobbing my head to the beat, eyes closed.

But just then I felt someones breath on my face. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was. Because ever since the weather started to get even a slight chill to it, regardless of the fact that this was Texas, I only knew of one person who always had the smell of honey tea on his breath. A little smile was all it took for Sollux to know that I knew that it was him.

Just like that, his lips were firmly placed on mine a smile clearly plastered on his face. His hands had found my hips and mine had found his hair within seconds. My music was still playing and that made me forget the fact that we were at school, just enough for him to have his fun.

Like usual he tasted like Honey, I think he did it on purpose now. I let it slip one late night. Not that it was bad, I loved it. He was soon under my black pumpkin face sweater. Warm hands on unnaturally but usually cold skin felt all to good and that's were it stopped.

He pulled away from the kiss slowly, then took the headphones off my ears and placed them around his neck. Giving him a reason to stay so close. Something else I didn't mind.

"I'm really liking thith, Pumpkin Queen thing you got going right now." He was the first to say something.

"Well the look only works if you will be my Sal." I leaned fully against the wall looking up at him.

"I'd be honored." The answer caught me off guard. So I probably looked really stupid just staring up at him blinking.

I finally said,"That's perfect." and that earned me a kiss.

"Tho, ith thith your way of athking me to the Lalonde Halloween Party?" A smirk was placed on his lips.

"It is actually. You better say yes, I worked hard." I giggled to show I wasn't for real.

"Of courthe I'll go with you." But before he went in for another kiss Dave and John burst though the doors I had been waiting near. But before Dave even saw him he quickly pecked my lips and put my headphone, still playing music, back onto my ears and absconded.

After a short car ride to John's place then a slightly longer ride into the city, I found myself sitting in a corner booth with Dave waiting for the waitress to bring our drinks.

"So, Tavros?" I folded the menu and placed it on the table.

He looked over to me from his own menu. "Oh yeah, he's an ex of mine. Actually. The last guy I dated before John." Like usual, Dave kept his always present poker face on while talking. "First boyfriend too. He was real helpful with getting me through the bullshit I got when I came out. Main reason why John isn't ready to tell people. Tavros is one of the few people that know about John and I actually. He's with this guy Gamzee right now, like dating him and shit. Which I think is crazy 'cause some bad as fuck shit went down with Gamzee like last year. Got him expelled from school. I mean, he was dating the girl who pushed him down the stairs. But I guess you can't pick who you love." The waitress had come back then walked away by the time he was finished.

I think he would have gone on longer if I hadn't stopped him, so I could order my food.

But after he explained everything, the back crutches that Tavros had been using made sense. I really felt bad for the kid after my conversation with Dave about him. Dave felt bad too, even if his face didn't show it.

I had taken a few pictures of Dave while we ate, then a few more on the drive to my house. I promised him that I wasn't going to show anyone the pictures or do anything weird with them. They truly were for my artistic pleasure. I was glad he was okay with that.

As I walked into my house I quickly realized that Sis wasn't home, perfect.

Ten minutes after texting Sollux that Sis wasn't home with a winky face, there was a knock on the door. I opened it with a smile on face and was met with none other then Sollux himself.

"Thup Thort Thuff." He was leaning against the railing of the small porch stairs.

"Now you're just trying to say words with and s in them." I just roll my eyes and stare at him. "You coming in or what?"

With that he walked the short way to the door, but didn't walk past me. Instead be stopped in-front of me, tilted my head back with his thumb and index finger and leaned down just close enough for me to hear him breath and whispered, "Of courthe I'm coming inthide." then winked before pressing his lips to mine and walking me backwards into my house, closing the door behind him with out breaking the kiss.


	10. The Vampire and Her Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People take about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing relationship development is hard as fuck okay. So please don't be mad if it sucks.

Thursday was such a pretty word to say, that and Wednesday, so It felt normal for Halloween to fall on either. Like every morning I woke up alone, regardless of what went on the evening and night before. I didn't mind as much as other girls would, he still wasn't my boyfriend after all. So he had nothing making him stay. Besides the fact that he liked my company.

I got up and went into my closet to get my already sorted outfit out and put it on. (([Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/freak_nature/set?id=99076615))) After doing so I made my way into my bathroom down the hall and took my medication.

Grabbing a bottle of Faygo out of the fridge before leaving the house and heading down the walk way to the road, slightly shaded by the big ass tree in our front yard. I stood at the curb and sent a quick text to Sollux, asking him if he was close. Almost like on cue he pulled up and rolled down his window.

"Happy Halloween thort thuff." Sollux was sporting some clip on devil horns, obviously for girls but I doubt he cared, the black of the horns looked good against his light blonde hair.

"Hey, happy Halloween. You look positively adorable little devil boy." I leaned into the driver side window giving him a deeper kiss then intended that lasted long but was still to short for my liking.

"I'v got thomething for you." He leaned away from me and turned to get something out of his backpack that was in the back seat. Turning back to me, he held a plastic coffin like object out to me. "What'th a devil without hith vampire?" He smirked and started to open his door causing me to move back so he could do so without hitting me. He then patted his lap signaling for me to take a seat. "I wanna help you put them in."

I pulled up my skirt up just enough so that I could straddle him comfortably. "You know I can put them in myself right?" I held my mouth open regardless of my words.

"I know. But how elthe wath I going to get you into my lap with a proper excuthe?" I heard the driver side door close then felt his hand on the back of my neck tilting my head back more so he could put in the teeth the right way. After a bit of waiting for the putty to harden around my teeth keeping the fake teeth in place.

I ran my tongue over my teeth, seemed like they were holding up. I then leaned kissing him chuckling as he ran his tongue over the fangs, but when he pulls away he makes a face. Huffing I leaned back, my backpack hitting the steering wheel. "What?"

"You tathte like that thhitty thoda my brother and Gamzee drink."

I thought about what he said for a second then smirked. "So you make-out with your brother often?"

"You know damn well that I barely even like my brother, none the leth make-out with him." His words came out as a hiss. "We're gonna be late for thchool." Taking me off his lap and putting me into the seat next to him, he started the car back up and drove off.

We went out seperate ways as we got into the school, the final bell ringing as we walked in. By the end of second period it felt like Sollux was avoiding me. So I cornered him in the hall after the class was let out.

"Why are you-"

I cut him off. "You know what I said in the car was a joke, right? I said it because I know how bad your and your bro get along." I paused but before I could continue he chimed in.

"I know it wath a joke. I over reacted becauthe he came home early from collage and I had to deal with hith thhit thith morning. He'th thuch a little thhit and jutht." His jaw clenches shut. He took a deep breath, let it out and rested his head against the wall I had him against. "I feel like he doeth thith thhit on purpothe."

Putting my hands on his cheeks I made him look down at him. With a smile I softly kissed him then pulled away slowly, still smiling. "He's doing something on purpose, but I don't think it's to piss you off."

Before he could say something back I felt someone rest their chin on my shoulder. "Sup, you coming to lunch?" I knew that voice. Then I felt something stab my temple.

"Yes, Dirk, I'm coming. Watch where your shitty ass shades go before I take them from you." I pinched the corner that had poked my temple causing him to flinch, probably thinking I didn't realize.

"Fine, yeah whatever. I wont poke you with them again, lets just go." He stood up straight behind me and grabbed my waist. "Come on say buy to your boy thing or whatever. Lunch is only so long."

He started to tug me away by my waist. I kissed Sollux quickly and said a soft goodbye. Dirk then pulled me away from him and pushed me in the direction of the student parking lot.

For a couple weeks now Dirk and I had went out for lunch, mainly Taco Bell.

As we reached his Motorcycle he held out his hand for me to give him my glasses. I couldn't wear my glasses because I was still scared as shit of his bike, so I usually just bury my face in the crook of his neck and wait for us to get there. Once he put my glasses in my bag, that being easier then me taking off my backpack then putting it back on, we mound his bike and I wrap my arms around his waist tightly and hide my face.

"Come on, it's not even that bad." Dirk comments as he starts up the bike.

"It is too. Scares the shit out of me dude." I say into his ear so he can hear me over the bike. The we take off.

Once at Taco Bell, we order and then sit out by his bike on the curb. Half way though my chicken burrito I spike up a conversation. "So your boyfriend totally ran into me the other day."

He looks over to me. "For real?" Mouth full of Fiery Doritos Locos Taco. Damn that's a lot to say.

"Yeah. Well more like mowed me over. If he wasn't such a gentlemen he probably would have ran right over me." Another bite of my burrito.

"Damn, he did say he ran into a girl two days ago. Didn't think it was you."

"I probably should have told you yesterday." Dryly laughing I run my fingers though my hair.

"It's whatever. I'll let him know he ran into my lunch buddy eventually today." He sighs and takes another bite of his taco.

"It really suck that you don't have any classes with him. Why is that?" I finish off my burrito and take a sip of my Faygo that I still had from the morning.

"Last year we had a lot of classes together and they found out real quick that I was a huge distraction for him. Since he started late, he can't have any distractions." He huffed and sipped his orange soda.

"That's fucking stupid."

He pulled out his phone and checked it. "We gotta get goin'. Don't wanna be late for next period." He took the last bite of his taco and threw both our trash away. I put both our sodas in my backpack and then we left.

The rest of the day was overly boring. I had almost forgotten that I had fangs until I saw someone looking at me oddly. Not that I minded. I stole John's lollipop in 4th period and he pouted for most of that class. By the end of the day my Faygo was gone and Sollux was in a much better mood when taking me home.

He said that his brother would be that the party and then told me that he was going to be picking me up at 10. So I took it upon myself to take a nap before getting ready, slightly hoping that I was going to be able to meet Sollux's brother at the party later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will hopefully be coming soon.


	11. Straight out of Twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortish chapter because I really needed to get this one out to move the story more in the forward direction.

Out of the 2 hours I had been at this party, nothing of what occurred was the reason why I was outside the Lalonde house with Sollux's brother. But here I was, walking to god knows where with someone I was told to stay away from. I was struggling to keep up with him too.

"You're not taking me into the woods to kill me and possibly hang my dead body in the highest tree are you?" What I said was a joke, which thank god he got. He let out a deep chuckle that to anyone else would have seemed sinister, but seemed to fit him a little to well.

"Fuck no, but if you don't keep up you'll get lost and I can't say I will go looking for you if you do." He stopped and waited for me. Pushing his strawberry blonde hair slightly out of his eyes, just to make sure I was close.

"Well maybe if you carry me. We would get to where ever we are going so much faster."

"Oh stop your bullshit whining." He stops and waits for me to catch up.

"Maybe I should have stayed away from you." I said teasingly as we reached the woods.

"Why? Because you're fuck toy told you I was bad news? That shit fuck wouldn't know bad news if it got down on it's knees and sucked his dick." I let out a giggle and he just wrapped his arm around my shoulders and let out a laugh.

Mituna was at least a few inches taller then Sollux. Sollux being 6 foot when not slouching. Strawberry blonde hair that was in the style where his bangs covered his eyes completely and the rest was just messy. He was currently wearing a mummy costume.

We walked into a clearing straight out of Twilight. "Found this place when me and my girl-thing came over to play video games with Rox and I ended up getting hella fucking bored and wondered out here." He sat down in the middle of the slightly small clearing. Yep straight out of Twilight.

"You have a, girl-thing?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Had, would be the right word. That bitch is why I'm fucking home before winter break. She broke up with me, like, a week ago or some shit. Said something about how she's changed and that I haven't. Something real fucking retarded if you ask me." He laid down with his arms folded behind his head. "So like any other heart broken shit head would do, I asked my professors if I could have the coarse work for then until break and then I left. Got more then half that shit done already."

For about 30 minutes Mituna and I just talked. I eventually asked the question I had been wanting to ask Sollux, but figured the other Captor would know just as much as the other.

"So, why do you and your brother keep your eyes covered up?" He sat up like he was waiting for me to ask this whole time.

"Well if you must know. Our dad makes us. He says we have this psychic bullshit with our eyes. If someone where to look into our eyes, we can suggest something for them to do. Now weither they do it or not is up to them. But it's still cool as shit."

Just as I was about to continue the conversation I was pounced on by a very excited Nepeta. "Karkitty I found her!!" She shouts behind her as she stays seated on my stomach. Karkat walks into the clearing.

"Kitkat!" I scream to him waving.

"Karkitty!" Nepeta also shouts.

"Karkat!" He angrily scoffs. He walks up to us and pulls Nepeta off me. "Sollux is looking for you. Says he wants to talk to you about something." Nepeta nods and smiles down at me.

Once I reached the front door of the Lalonde house I saw Sollux waiting for me. "Hey, leth go for a walk?" My high was wearing off and I was getting tired but I couldn't say no, it was way to loud in the house to have a conversation.

Once we were a ways away from the house he started to talk. "Tho, you like me. Right?"

"Of course. I don't hang out with people I hate." He stopped and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"I meant like, more then friendth." He stuffed his hands in his back pockets.

"I do, Sollux." I stared up at him biting my lip nervously.

"Well, in that cathe. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I pulled him down to my level and crushed my lips into his, catching him by surprise.

At that moment I felt like I was actually happy.


	12. Alone Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way to long and might be triggering to some. Please take caution when reading towards the end. <3

The next interesting event in my life was 2 weeks later. When I found out who Sis was dating. 

Dave and I had to do a group project for our Photography class. No big deal. Just head over to his place, dick around, then work on our project. That simple right? No. Not how it works in the Strider house hold. Not even remotely close.

Once I reached the top floor of their apartment building, I knocked on the door. Once, Twice, three times the charm. But got no answer. Just as I was about to knock for the forth time I heard a crash. Then someone yelled, "Shit little man, don't break my lamp with your gay!" then what sounded like Dave yell back. "Shut the fuck up dick weed! You're lamp isn't even scratched!" Then the door opened, to show a very amused looking Dirk.

"Sup." He greeted me with a smirk. "Sorry about all this PDA these guys are showing. Sometimes the affection in this place is so over powering I can hardly breath." He stepped aside so I could walk in.

"Damn straight." A, very much taller then the twins, man stepped from in a room with Dave tucked under his arm. He wore sunglasses like Dirks but had a ball cap on and black sweat pants. "Name's Bro. Guardian of these two little shits." Bro walks up to me pats my head before dropping Dave on his face and retreating back into the room from once he came, only to come back with a shirt on seconds later. 

"So You're Davey's Photography partner?" I could only assume he looked me up and down from the way he nodded and his eyebrows raised above his shades. "Nice shirt." 

I was wearing a black tank top that had words reading, 'I bust mine so I can kick yours.' in bold pink, purple and blue letters. "Uh, thanks. My Sis got it for me." 

"Well if your shirt is anythin to go by, I'm sure you can keep these shit heads in check while I'm gone. Got a hot date." He passed by me and closed the door.

"Going on a date, in that?" I guess I was in no place to ask, first time ever meeting the guy. Maybe that's formal to him.

"He's just goin over to this girl that he's been seeings house. She's the hot part in the phrase 'Hot Date'." Dirk tells me as we walk further into the apartment.

They lived in the penthouse, they apparently owned the whole building. You learn something new everyday I guess. 

I spent most of my time in Dave's room with him. The project was to observe your partner and snap photos of anything and everything while doing so. It was a simple capture of elements and emotions piece. Easy A in our opinion. 

Once I had enough pictures though, I got rather bored. 

I'm laying on Dave's bed, on my back, with my head hanging over the side as I take upside down pictures of him. He's messing with his turntables, lighting only coming from his laptop and a little lamp on his desk.

Click.

"Hey Davey." I know he can only barely hear me. His Beats only covering one ear.

Click.

"Davey! Davey!" A sigh escapes my lips. Putting my camera down onto the floor, I got up as quiet as I could. Waltzes over to him, draping my arms over his slouched shoulders causing him to tense and then relax. "Dave, I'm bored. I got all the pictures I need and the day is only slightly over. Entertain me."

He pauses whatever he's doing and sighs. "You're close with Dirk right? Go hang out with him for a bit. I'm sure he's jus' as bored as you are chika." 

Flicking his ear I rolls my eyes. "Fine, I think he's the better twin anyways." 

"Yeah, well. Fuck you." He yelled after me as I closed the door behind me, leaving his room.

Dirk was sitting on the couch in the living room, doing something on his laptop. Sitting next to him heaving a sigh and leaning on him. Of course gets no reaction. Fucking Striders. 

He hit enter on his laptop and I somehow come into existence. "Dave kick you out?" 

"Yeah. But I said you were the better twin on my way out." Chuckling I nudge him with my elbow.

"He hates when people say that. You might have actually hurt his feelin's. He's a big softy." Dirk says with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, John told me all about that. But don't tell him that John told me." 

"Even if I did, he'd still punch me. So I wont. For my sake anyway." He closed his laptop and put it on the coffee table in-front of us. I look his new found lap space with my legs as I laid on the couch, stretching out. 

We continued talking until the lock on the front door clicked and heard talking as someone walked it. 

"I can't believe that you forgot your wallet, babe. How fucking stupid are you?" I knew that voice. 

"I don' fuckin' know. I really didn't think I'd need it." That was Bro. I guess the girl he was with was his 'hot date'.

"Well I'll wait while you go find it. Oh, hey Dirk and." She paused. "Aria?"

I sat up with the quickness and stared wide eyed at her. "Sis!?" I was so confused. I didn't know she had a boyfriend. nonetheless be the older brother to the Strider twins.

"Yo, babe, I found it! We can jet." Bro stopped and looked from Sis to me then back at Sis. "You guys know each other?" 

"That's my fucking little sister." Sis spat and rolled her eyes at him, "Aria, I didn't know you knew the Strider boys." attention back to me. But I didn't catch her question, I was to busy having a small anxiety attack.

I felt Dirk shift under my legs and touch my knee trying to get my attention. I couldn't give that to him though, and as his grip tightened I knew he was getting worried. 

My whole face dropped, along with the sinking feeling in my stomach. Before my behavior got out of hand I needed to escape to somewhere. Bathroom was the first place that came to mind. 

"I have to pee." I quickly mumbled out, before getting up and retreating into the bathroom. Looking at the doorknob I saw that it had a lock. Oh thank god, I thought to myself as I locked it. My ass hit the floor and my head hit the wall. 

I just need to calm down. So what if Sis had a boyfriend. It was no big deal. He wasn't going to do what the last one did. That wasn't going to happen again. I'm friends with his brothers, they wouldn't let that happen either. I don't think. I just need to calm down.

There was a loud knock on the door, followed by a worried voice asking if I was okay. It wasn't Sis, "Aria, let me in!" it was Dirk.

"Fuck off!" I covered up my mouth. I didn't know why I said that to him. 

"Aria, I will fucking pick this damn lock if you don't let me in." He giggled the knob.

I raised my hand and unlocked the door. He opened and closed the door as I pulled my knees up to my chest. "I'm sorry." I mumbled into my knees.

"It's fine. I understand." He shut the door and took a seat next to me.

"You do?" 

"Yeah, I used to have panic attacks every time Dave and Bro would leave me home alone." He put his arm between me and the wall and pulled me closer.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" I leaned into his side.

"Nah, it's cool. It comes with a lil back story though." I just nodded for him to continue. "Well, when Dave and I were 5 our parents died. Our oldest bro, Hollywood is what we call him, took me to Cali and Dave stayed here with Bro. Hollywood is a movie directer and writer, so as you can guess he wasn't home for most of my tween and teen life." He paused and took off his shades. "Now since Dave and I are twins we do have that twin connection, as in I always felt that someone in my life was missin' and Hollywood never told me that I had to other brothers. Well He didn't tell me until I started high school. But he only told me 'cause he was making me go live with them." He ran is free hand through his hair. "Once I moved here, it took a while for Dave to get used to basically seeing himself walking around the apartment. He ignored me for the most part, but Bro told me later on that that's just how love is portrayed in the family. That still didn't make my late night panic attacks stop from happening." There was a knock on the door and then Dave poked his head in.

"Yo, mind if I join in on story time?" He walked in shutting the door behind him, then sat cross legged across from me. "He thought I fuckin hated him. Truth be told, I was jus' scared of talking to him. I mean come on, he looks jus' like me. I was 14 and was a total lil shit. He was way more independent then me. Like shit, Dirk, It took everythin I had to go to your room that night and help you calm the fuck down." Dave chuckled as Dirk pushed his face with his hand. 

"Fuck off man!" Dirk said, readjusting back besides me. "So why did you freak out though? I don't exactly understand what happened." He asked with a sort of confused tone in his voice as he put his shades back on.

"Sis likes to date guys either equally as strong as her or more powerful. Last time she dated a guy that was like your Bro, this happened." I pulled the bottom of my shirt up to show the deep scar near my ribs. "I was eleven and he tried to take advantage of me while waiting for Sis to get home. When I told him no and kicked him the shin he pulled out the knife and stabbed me." I put my shirt back down and sighed. "My mind just kinda freaked and went into panic mode. Gonna have to talk to Sis once she's home." 

After our feelings jam we went into Daves room and watched several movies until it was getting to dark. Dave drove me home and we made plans to hang out so that he could do his part of the partner project. I also talked to Sis that night and ended up sleeping in her room with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love y'all's feed back. Just sayin you can send me messages on my tumblr (aria-thederpqueen-keehl.tumblr.com) but that's my main blog. homestuck/fandom blog is john-thederplord-egbert.tumblr.com


End file.
